worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-10 Loki
Background Still another attempt at replacing the aging RDF Excalibur, the Loki offers both long range and short range combat capabilities. This mecha would test well but woudl still only see limited production. Eventually, like all other mecha serving the RDF, the Loki would be replaced with the smaller and more powerful mecha of the REF. Model Type - MBR-10 Loki Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 or 2 MDC By Location Main Body - 475 Head/Cockpit - 150 Arms - 160 Legs - 225 Feet - 95 Searchlight - 15 Heavy Lasers - 80 Auto-Cannons - 40 Missile Launcher - 90 Missile Launchers - 100 Tri Lasers - 30 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 80kph Leaping - 10ft Endruance - 230 hours using 12 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 37ft Length - 24.6ft Width - 15.7ft Weight - 24 tons dry, 31 tons loaded PS - effectively a 40 Robotic Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Heavy Lasers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 3d4x10 per blast per gun. Fired in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 40mm Auto-Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+2 per round. use machine gun burst rules. fire in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 Armour piercing rounds per gun Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - (Missile Launcher) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 12km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1, 2, 4 or 6 Payload - 6 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys 1, 2, 4, 8, 16 or 20 Payload - 20 micromissile total. 10 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Tri-Lasers (2, 1 per hip) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 1d6x10 per blast per gun. fire in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to piltos attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Jockitch74 Battletech Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ